Papa I Love You
by fujimoto hyori
Summary: Summary: "Mama, bukankah sebentar lagi papa akan ulangtahun?" "baiklah itu rencana kita" "Sakura, bantu aku memakai baju." "Sasuke, aku sedang sibuk.. Suruh Sarada.." "Saradaa..." " Maaf papa, aku tidak bisa.. Shino-sensei mengadakan ujian tulis nanti siang, dan aku harus belajar." "Hn" "cukup ! Sakura,Sarada aku tidak tahan dengan kalian berdua." event FES #TomatDay


Untuk meramaikan ulangtahun papaSasu..

 _ **Author : F14**_  
 _ **Title. : Papa I Love You**_  
 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**_  
 _ **Genre : Romance, Family**_  
 _ **Rated : K+**_  
 _ **Pair : SasuSakuSara**_

 _ **Summary:** _ "Mama, bukankah sebentar lagi papa akan ulangtahun?" || "baiklah itu rencana kita" || "Sakura, bantu aku memakai baju." "Sasuke, aku sedang sibuk.. Suruh Sarada.." "Saradaa..." " Maaf papa, aku tidak bisa.. Shino-sensei mengadakan ujian tulis nanti siang, dan aku harus belajar." "Hn" || "cukup ! Sakura,Sarada aku tidak tahan dengan kalian berdua." || "kau memberikan misi untuk istri dan anakku tanpa memberitahuku?"

 **One shoot !**

Seorang gadis kecil tengah memandangi ibunya yang sedang mengganti bunga-bunga yang ada didalam vas dengan bunga yang baru dibeli bersama ibunya pagi tadi di toko bunga milik bibi Ino. Ia begitu menyukai ketika ibunya sedang melakukan sesuatu hal, karena ia tau kalau ibunya sedang melakukan pekerjaan apapun ibunya akan totalitas dan fokus terhadap pekerjaanya.

"Ahh.. Akhirnya selesai juga" ujar Sakura dengan menepuk telapak tanganya.

"Mama..." Ujar Sarada sedikit malas.

"Ada apa Sarada?"

"Kenapa papa sibuk sekali.."

"Ehh, ya tentu saja karena papamu mendapatkan misi Sarada."

"Iya, aku tahu tapi kenapa papa terus yang diberi misi."

"Entahlah, mungkin Naruto memercayai papamu untuk melakukan beberapa misi penting."

"Hah! Aku benar-benar bosan." Ujar Sarada kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Ahh, kau ini.."

"Aku hanya ingin sebentar saja, bersama mama dan papa menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian. Tanpa memikirkan ada misi apa hari ini, atau pasien ini pasien itu.. Aku benar-benar ingin hari itu ada mama.."

"Sarada..." Panggil Sakura dengan Lembut.

"Mama, bukankah sebentar lagi papa akan ulangtahun?" Ujar Sarada semangat langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja.

"Iya, memang kenapa Sarada?" Sakura bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sarada yang begitu cepat.

"Emm, aku berharap dihari ulangtahun papa kita bisa berlibur dan berkumpul bersama. Ayolah mama kumohon.." Ujar Sarada dengan menarik-narik lengan ibunya.

"Ahh, kau ini selalu saja bisa membuat mama menuruti permintaanmu." Ujar Sarada dengan menatap wajah putrinya itu.

"Hihihi..." Senyum Sarada dengan memperlihatkan giginya.

"Kau belajar tersenyum dari siapa Sarada? Senyumu sangat menjijikkan!"

"Ahhh, mama kau menyebalkan."

"Hahaha, Sarada kalau hanya memberikan kado sebagai hadiah ulangtahun itu sangat biasa."

"Maksud mama?" Sarada bingung.

"Begini, kita buat rencana untuk ulangtahun papamu."

"Rencana? Rencana apa?"

"Kita buat beberapa hari menjelang hari ulangtahun papamu sebagai hari yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana?"

"Ehh, bagaimana bisa menjelang hari yang membahagiakan malah hari sebelumnya dibuat menyebalkan?"

"Ya, biar hari spesialnya lebih terasa Sarada.."

"Ahh, aku mengerti, lalu berapa hari yang akan kita buat sebagai hari menyebalkan itu?"

"Satu minggu."

"Hah! Apa itu tidak terlalu lama? Bagaimana kalau tiga hari saja? Kurasa itu sudah cukup."

"Kalau tiga hari, aku yakin papamu masih dengan wajah datarnya. Yang pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi."

"Benar juga, ayo kita buat hari-hari yang menyebalkan bagi papa! " Ujar Sarada semangat.

"itu rencana kita, yosh! " Ujar Sakura dengan mengepalkan tangan keatas.

"Mama, kau terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Sarada.

"Hehehe, maaf" Sakura menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku juga punya kejutan untuk papa."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku berhasil menguasai teknik bola api."

"Ahh, benarkah... Kau hebat sekali Sarada, aku bangga padamu."

"Aku merasa bodoh, bahkan papa menguasai teknik itu dengan umur yang lebih muda dariku."

"Sudahlah Sarada, kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu. Kau sudah hebat karna bisa menguasai teknik itu, mama saja sampai umur segini belum bisa menguasai teknik itu."

"Mama, kau tidak lucu."

"Hahaa, nanti siang papamu pulang. Ayo kita mulai rencananya."

"Mama, tanggal 23 kan masih sepuluh hari lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, lebih cepat lebih baik Sarada."

"Aku rasa, mama terlalu bersemangat melakukan hal konyol seperti ini."

"Hihihi, apakah aku terlihat begitu bersemangat?"

"Hah, terserah mama saja. Lebih baik mama bicara dengan Nanadaime buatlah rencana dengan matang mama."

"Ya, nanti akan kubicarakan dengan Naruto."

.  
"Aku pulang." Ujar Sasuke sesaat setelah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Oh, Sasuke kau sudah pulang." Jawab Sakura.

"Hn, dimana Sarada?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan kepenjuru ruangan mencari putri kecilnya.

"Tadi dia keluar dengan temanya."

.  
"Sarada, memangnya kau mau membeli hadiah yang seperti apa untuk papamu itu?" Ujar chou-chou.

Sarada dan chou-chou sedang berada di toko kecil di konoha yang sudah lama berjualan pernak pernik dan terkenal akan barangnya yang selalu update dengan trend terbaru.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau." Jawab Sarada.

"Ah, kau itu bagaimana sih. Kukira kita kesini itu karena kau sudah tau apa yang akan kau berikan untuk papamu, tapi ternyata belum"

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau beli ini saja Sarada"

"Itu terlalu biasa."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Papaku tidak suka warnanya."

"Yang ini?"

"Bentuknya terlalu pasaran."

"Hah! Kau ini benar-benar membuatku marah, semua yang aku pilihkan kau tidak mau. Sebaiknya kau cari sendiri."

"Bolt ! Mitsuki !" Panggil Sarada pada dua orang anak laki-laki yang juga berada di dalam toko tanpa menghiraukan omongan chou-chou.

"Oh, Sarada... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya bolt dengan melangkah mendekati Sarada dan Chou-chou.

"Aku sedang mencari kado untuk ulangtahun papaku. Tapi aku belum mendapatkan apapun disini." Jawab Sarada lesu.

"Mitsuki " panggil Chou-chou yang langsung berjalan kearah Mitsuki.

"Oh Chou-chou." Jawab Mitsuki datar.

"Benarkah? Paman Sasuke akan ulangtahun ! Kalau begitu aku akan membelikanya kado juga dan merayakan bersama kalian!" Ujar Bolt semangat, ia begitu menyukai Sasuke dari segi manapun. Bolt menganggap Sasuke orang terhebat di konoha, dan hanya Sasuke lah yang mengerti keadaanya.

"Tidak !" Jawab Sarada.

"Oh ! Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Yang boleh merayakan ulangtahun papaku hanya aku, mama, dan papa. Tidak ada yang lain, baka boruto!"

"Kenapa kau terus mengataiku baka! Hey Sarada. Sebenarnya kau tadi memanggilku untuk apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuan untuk mencari kado untuk papaku, daritadi aku dan Chou-chou tidak tau mau membeli apa."

"Aku juga tidak tau harus memberimu saran apa, yang aku tahu aku memberikan ikat rambut untuk adikku himawari. Apakah papamu mau memaikai ikat rambut juga Sarada?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak membantu." Ucap Sarada sedikit kesal.

"Sarada " panggil Mitsuki.

"Oh , apa kau punya saran Mitsuki?"

"Ada, sebaiknya kau belikan papamu itu benda yang bisa ia bisa bawa kemana saja, jangan benda yang besar ataupun yang habis dalam sekejap. Bila papamu melihat benda itu, ia bisa teringat ibumu dan kau Sarada."

"Ah! Aku tau, apa yang harus kubeli."

"Apa?" Tanya bolt dan Chou-chou bersamaan.

"Aku akan memberikan papa kalung"

"Hanya kalung?" Tanya Chou-chou heran.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan membeli tiga buah kalung sekaligus, satu untukku, satu untuk mama, dan yang satu lagi untuk papa. Tentunya dengan lambang marga uchiha." Jelas Sarada.

"Lalu, darimana kau akan mendapatkan kalung yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan memesanya disini. Apa kau tidak tau, kalau semua pernak-pernik disini itu buatan dari paman yang ada dikasir itu."

"Oh, aku baru tau. Baiklah, satu masalah sudah terselesaikan, kalau begitu antar aku ke toko itu ya, aku mau beli camilan kesukaanku." Ujar Chou-chou.

"Ya, tapi aku mau pesan dulu kepaman itu." Ujar Sarada kemudian melangkah menuju kearah kasir untuk menemui sang pengrajin.

.  
"Hey, kemarilah. Aku sudah selesai." Panggil Sarada kearah teman-temanya. Chou-chou, bolt, dan Mitsuki berjalan kearah Sarada. Sarada terlihat berbeda, ia terlihat sangat bahagia berbeda dengan keadaan tadi saat ia bingung harus memilih kado apa yang cocok untuk papanya.

"Arigatou Mitsuki " Ujar Sarada dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Mitsuki hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Sarada.

"Hey ! Kenapa kau hanya berterimakasih pada Mitsuki saja !, aku yang mengajaknya kesini. Jadi kalau aku tidak mengajaknya mungkin dia tidak akan bisa memberimu saran." Ujar Bolt sedikit marah.

"Ya yaa.. Arigatou Bolt " ujar Sarada.

" Ucapanmu sangat tidak tulus !" Protes Bolt.

Sarada mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Bolt, semakin dekat dan dekat. Wajah Bolt memerah berbeda dengan wajah Sarada yang datar.

"KAU BERISIK ! " Ujar Sarada dengan penekanan disetiap ucapanya.

.  
H-7 menuju ulangtahun papa. Rencana hari ini tidak memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu dengan papa.

Hari ini rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha itu sangat sunyi, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Semua sibuk dengan urusanya sendiri. Sarada yang sibuk membaca buku pelajaran sekolahnya. Sakura yang sibuk membaca buku-buku medis, dan Sasuke yang sibuk membaca koran harian konoha.

"Ehm!" Sasuke berdehem. Tanpa respon, Sakura dan Sarada masih sibuk dengan urusanya. Tentu saja mereka pura-pura tidak merespon apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke seperti rencana mereka sejak awal.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kenapa kau..."

"Sebentar, aku masih sibuk." Potong Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Sarada." Panggil Sasuke.

"Elemen air, elemen api, elemen tanah..."

"Sarada!" Potong Sasuke.

"Ahh! Papa, kau membuatku lupa apa yang aku pelajari tadi. Aku sedang sibuk." Protes Sarada.

Sasuke berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan ruang keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Sakura dan Sarada tersenyum dan kemudian tos.

"Satu poin." Ucap Sakura.

"Ini benar-benar menyenangkan mama. Hihihi" timpal Sarada.

H-6 menuju ulangtahun papa. Rencana hari ini hanya mengobrol dengan mama. Dan berisik di meja makan !.

"Mama, kau tau tadi waktu di sekolah Bolt berniat untuk mengerjai Shino sensei dengan meletakkan lem dikursi Shino sensei." Ujar Sarada dengan antusias saat mereka berada di meja makan.

"Benarkah?, lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tahu? Malah Bolt sendiri yang terkena jebakan itu.."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Saat Shino sensei memasuki ruangan. Bolt sedang tidur. Lalu Shino sensei menyuruh Bolt duduk dikursi depan agar dia tidak mengantuk. Blam! Bolt menduduki lem itu..." Jelas Sarada.

"Diamlah! " Potong Sasuke. Dia terasa muak dengan ocehan Sakura dan Sarada. Sasuke sangat benci dengan orang yang berbicara dimeja makan.

"Selesaikan makanmu dulu, lalu barulah bercerita !" Protes Sasuke.

Sakura mengacungkan jempol diam-diam kearah Sarada. Dan sarada tersenyum.

H-5 menuju ulangtahun papa. Rencana hari ini tidak menuruti semua kemauan papa.

"Sakura, tolong bantu aku memakai baju." Ujar Sasuke , agar sang istri mau membantunya. Karena dengan hanya memiliki satu tangan membuatnya sedikit kesulitan.

"Sasuke, aku sedang sibuk. Suruh Sarada saja." Jawab Sakura yang sedang berada di dapur untuk memasak.

"Saradaaa..." Panggil Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa papa, aku sedang sibuk.. Shino sensei mengadakan ujian tulis siang ini, dan aku harus belajar." Elak Sarada.

"Sasuke, pakai bunshinmu saja." Saran Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

H-4 menuju ulangtahun papa. Rencana hari ini tidak ada makanan gurih ataupun pedas, tidak ada sup tomat ataupun jus tomat. Hari ini hanya ada makanan manis.

"Makanan apa ini." Protes Sasuke melihat meja makan dirumahnya dipenuhi dengan makanan manis.

"Hari ini aku tidak sempat memasak, makanlah apa yang ada." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau mau membuatku mati? Ini semua makanan manis. Dan aku tidak suka makanan manis. Kau sudah mengenalku sejak lama kan? Lalu kenapa kau membeli makanan seperti ini ! Kau benar-benar membuatku marah." Bentak Sasuke, Sasuke benar-benar kesal karena ia sungguh membenci makanan manis, makanan manis akan membuatnya mual.

"Kenapa kau terus saja protes? Aku juga tidak pernah protes kalau setiap hari kau memintaku memakan sup tomat, meskipun kau tau kalau aku benar-benar membenci tomat. Aku tidak tau hari ini aku merasa lelah dan ingin memakan makanan manis.. Apa itu salah?"Jawab Sakura.

"Papa!, jangan membentak mama " protes Sarada.

"cukup ! Sakura,Sarada aku tidak tahan dengan kalian berdua." Sasuke semakin geram.

H-3 menuju ulangtahun papa. Hari ini papa ada misi mungkin akan pulang dua hari lagi, oleh karena itu. Rencana hari ini mencari penginapan keluarga dengan pemandian airpanas didalamnya. Di desa kecil dekat konoha.

"Naruto, aku dan Sarada akan melakukan perjalanan keluar desa sebentar untuk memesan penginapan. Nanti kalau Sasuke datang kemari mencariku kau bilang saja padanya kalau kau sedang memberiku misi." Ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah Sakura, akan kupastikan rencanamu ini akan berhasil." Jawab Naruto.

"Ini alamatnya, aku dan Sarada akan berada disana. Kau bilang pada Sasuke aku menjalankan misi disana. Arigatou Nanadaime."

"Panggil saja seperti biasa Sakura."

"Ahhh ! Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu seperti dulu. Baka Naruto ! "

"Hey! Kau selalu saja mengataiku bodoh."

"Haha.. " Tawa Sakura saat meninggalkan kantor hokage ketujuh itu.

H-1 hari ini papa pulang kerumah, pasti dia akan bingung, karena aku dan mama tidak dirumah, melainkan di penginapan dekat desa konoha. Aku yakin papa pasti akan mencari kami berdua. Hah ! Dia benar benar orangtua yang menyebalkan.

"Naruto, dimana Sakura dan Sarada. Dia tidak ada dirumah." Tanya Sasuke kearah Naruto.

"Oh! Aku memberikan mereka misi." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau memberikan misi pada istri dan anakku tanpa memberitahuku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tenang dulu sasuke"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang?"

"Ada keadaan yang sangat mendesak, ada seorang warga didekat desa konoha terserang penyakit langka dan harus segera di operasi."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengirim ninja medis lain?"

"Tentu saja karena hanya Sakura yang bisa mengobatinya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan memberimu alamat desa tersebut dan kau bisa menyusulnya." Ujar Naruto sembari memberikan secarik kertas. Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.  
'Dasar tsundere, dulu kau menolaknya sekarang kau kan yang mengejarnya Sasuke' batin Naruto.

.  
Malam hari ahirnya Sasuke sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Ini benar alamatnya kan, ini tidak terlihat seperti rumah warga,ini..." Ujar Sasuke terputus.

"Ini kan penginapan keluarga." Lanjutnya.

Cklek !  
Sasuke membuka pintu. Kemudian ia menyalakan lampu, terlihat sepi. Tidak ada apapun didalam sana.

"Sakura... Saradaa.." Panggil Sasuke untuk mencari keberadaan sang istri dan putrinya. Tidak ada respon.

"Keluarlah Sakura, aku tau kau dibalik tembok itu, aku bisa merasakan chakra kalian berdua. Dasar bodoh "

"Yahhh... Papa kau menyebalkan sekali harusnya kau pura-pura tidak tau, kejutan yang aku buat dengan mama kan jadi tidak mengejutkan lagi." Ujar Sarada dengan membawa kotak kecil berwarna biru tua.

"Kejutan? Apa maksudmu?" Jawab Sasuke bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tanggal 23... Oh! Sekarang hari kelahiranku. Aku baru ingat." Jawab Sasuke.

"Papa, kau benar-benar bodoh!" Protes Sarada.

"Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Sarada.

"Sekarang aku tau, ternyata kalian berbuat aneh padaku karena ini.." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sarada saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Ini ide siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini ide mama, bahkan aku bilang kalau mengerjai papa sebaiknya hanya tiga hari saja, tapi mama mengatakan seminggu. Mama terlihat sangat bersemangat saat mengerjai papa." Terang Sarada.

"SAKURA !" panggil Sasuke dengan penekanan.

"Haha, baiklah aku minta maaf..."

"Mana kadonya?" Ujar Sasuke dengan tangan menengadah.

"Kemarilah papa, duduklah disini." Ahirnya mereka bertiga duduk dilantai.

"Ini kadonya," Sarada menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna biru tua. Sasuke perlahan membuka kado itu. Dan terlihat tiga buah kalung cantik dengan lambang marga uchiha menggantung dikalungnya.

"Nah, sekarang mama memakaikan kalung ini untuk papa, kemudian papa memakaikan kalung untuk mama, dan kalian memakaikan kalung ini untukku." Ujar Sarada.

Sasuke dan Sakura memakaikan kalung itu keleher putrinya, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Sasuke memakaikan kalung itu keleher Sakura tentunya dengan bantuan sang putri kecilnya. Kemudian diahiri dengan Sakura memakaikan kalung dileher Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura dan Sarada mengecup pipi Sasuke. Semburat merah tergambar di pipi Sasuke, ia merasa bahagia. Kebencian yang telah lama bersarang dalam hatinya kini berganti dengan kebahagiaan. Hidupnya jadi cerah dan menyenangkan.

"Papa, I Love You" Ucap Sakura dan Sarada bersamaan. Sasuke tersenyum hangat kearah Sakura dan Sarada.

"Sakura, mana kado untukku?"

"Ehh!, kau benar-benar ingin tau kadonya Sasuke? Kemarilah aku akan memberitahumu."

"Apa?" Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya kearah Sakura dan Sakura berbisik ke telinga Sasuke. Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke memerah dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Kau fikir aku berbohong, aku sudah periksa. Kata Ino dia sudah berumur enam minggu."

"Papa, apa kado dari mama?"

"Dia memberimu adik, Sarada." Jelas Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Aku berharap adikku perempuan dan memiliki warna rambut seperti mama." Ujar Sarada penuh harap.

"Tidak, adikmu itu seorang laki-laki, dengan rambut mirip sepertiku." Elak Sasuke.

"Perempuan."

"Laki-laki. Kalau kau mau yang perempuan nanti yang selanjutnya lagi."

"Aku ingin adik perempuan!" Protes Sarada.

"Sudahlah, Sarada katanya kau mau menunjukkan sesuatu pada papamu."

"Ahh! Aku sampai lupa, ayo ikuti aku." Ujar Sarada kemudian berlari kebelakang penginapan itu. Dibelakang penginapan terdapat sebuah danau.

"Kau mau menunjukkan apa Sarada." Ujar Sasuke.

"Huhhh," Sarada menghela nafas dan mencoba berkonsentrasi.

"Dia mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sekarang berada disampingnya.

"Kita tunggu saja, dan lihatlah apa yang bisa dilakukan putrimu itu." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke diam dan memperlihakan Sarada.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu"

Swuft! Bola api besar keluar dari mulut Sarada.

"Kyaaaa! Kau hebat sekali Sarada.." Sakura berlari kearah Sarada. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sarada.

"Aku mau menunjukkan itu padamu papa, kau pasti menganggapku bodoh. Karena papa menguasai jutsu ini diumur yang lebih muda dariku."

Sasuke berjongkok dan melihat wajah putrinya yang terlihat murung. Sasuke memegang puncak kepala Sarada dan mengelusnya.

"Sarada, kau hebat." Ujar Sasuke. Sarada langsung memeluk papanya.

"Papa, I Love You." Ucap Sarada.

"Kau tadi sudah mengatakanya." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum melihat kedua belahan jiwanya terlihat bahagia.

 **-Tamat-**

selamat ulangtahun Papa Sasu


End file.
